


It was Bound To Happen

by ObsessiveAme



Category: Good Game - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Game, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveAme/pseuds/ObsessiveAme
Summary: After Alex hooks up with someone in the bar one night, Ryland starts to have conflicting feelings about their relationship. Suffice it to say, Ryland doesn't approve of the new guy, which leads Alex to make a surprising decision.





	It was Bound To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for an au that @asinglepetal and I made, hope you like it ♥

             It was a sour morning, more so than any other for Ryland. It was the second week in a row that Alex had come home one late night completely wasted. Aside from his usual banter about his day, he had started talking about the nice guy he met at the bar. Which, wasn’t out of the norm, as Alex always had the habit of going to the bar in hopes of meeting someone. But this time was different, he had gotten a number which he proved later was legit, and the way Alex just talked about this guy bothered Ryland. So what if they lived together, that didn’t mean that they had to share every little thing with each other.

 

“Ah, he’s just such a chill guy Ryland, you should’ve seen him…” Alex sighed, as he fell back onto the couch all starry-eyed.

 

“Yeah same…” Ryland spoke, mildly sarcastic as he kept his eyes glued to the television. The clicking of his controller got more aggressive as he fought the Boss. He was clearly taking out his frustration of the situation against the beast.

 

“Well lucky for you buddy! I invited him over this weekend.” Ryland could feel the warmth of happiness just emanating from Alex after mentioning the invitation. He seemed to have anticipated an excited reaction from Ryland. Sadly, the look Ryland gave was nothing close to what Alex was hoping for.

 

“You did what! Why would you do that? Do you know anything about this guy that’s not what came out of his mouth? What if he’s some kinda maniac that’s just luring you into his trap?” Ryland knew Alex was always a bit of gullible man when it came to love, but to invite a random guy that he just met into their apartment without consulting him was a new form of stupid for him.

 

“Yes, I’ve seen Maniac. We saw it together,” Alex rolled his eyes as he got off the couch, making a beeline to the fridge to grab a beer. “Geez Ryland, not everyone is as malicious as you think, man…” He popped the cap off a bottle of beer and tossed it into the garbage bag before heading back to the couch. Alex always had the habit of preparing himself before shit hit the fan between Ryland and him, usually through weed or beer.

 

The two always argued and fought about Alex’s decisions when it came to romance. Since they lived in a cramped apartment, Ryland was uncomfortable about Alex bringing home people from the bar. The main reason being that the walls were very thin, but there was also this fear of Alex bringing home someone potentially dangerous.

 

“Look man I don’t care if you wanna, like, have a place to, like, fuck and shit, but, like, don’t bring him here. At least not before getting to know him better,” Ryland tried to negotiate after he heard the pop of a beer cap. “If he’s not a serial killer, then… then you can bring him over.”

 

Ryland could hear Alex’s lips curl up to a grin from the clear heartbreaking frown he had before as Alex said, “Way ahead of you buddy! I actually have a date with him later today, to prove that he’s not a psycho!” Alex reached over from behind the couch to give Ryland’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. Which Ryland just shook it off and decided to just get back to his game. “You’ll like him, he’s a really chill and funny guy! Anyway, I gotta get ready, it’s like an hour drive to get to his house and I gotta beat the traffic or else I’ll be late.” Alex added, looking at his phone, unlocking it before responding to a text quickly while stepping into the bathroom.

 

The weekend came quicker than Ryland would have liked. Much to Alex’s delight, his first date with the guy was amazing. To the point where they were planning dates every day up until the weekend. This pissed off not only Ryland, but the other members of Esport People too. Because Alex had planned these dates on a whim, he would always arrive late to their practice sessions. This caused a lot of stress and anger amongst the team.

 

“Where the fuck is Alex? This is the fifth time this week he’s been late to practice,” Sam complained as she settled herself on her chair.

 

“Yeah if the French Hobo can skip out on practice, then why can’t I? I’m a better player than any of you cucks,” Kamal followed up, clearly annoyed that he had to miss a date with the girl he met from Jesse’s house party for Blood-Match.

 

“Ryland, where the hell is Alex?” she cut off Kamal before he could complain any further.

 

Everyone stared at Ryland. Feeling everyone’s eyes on him was starting to break him. Letting out a small sigh, he spilled the beans.  
“Alex has been seeing this one guy for the past five days, and it’s kinda the main reason why he’s been running late...” Ryland tried to keep his voice monotoned. Last thing he wanted was for anyone to catch how upset he was about the whole situation. Though that didn’t seem to be a problem as they were more focusing on the fact that he said Alex’s date was a guy.

 

“So what, we have two dick-licking fairies now?” Kamal was the first to break the silence.

 

“Kamal, shut up!” Sam bit back.

 

“Wait ,since when is Alex actually successful at finding a date?” Ashe interrupted, confused

 

“Well I am happy that Alex found himself someone. Who knows, maybe they can hit off really well,” Lorenzo added, which caused Ryland’s heart to twinge. As his teammates continued to converse amongst themselves, Ryland mind started to drift to the idea of Alex and his boyfriend. What were they doing right now that would take Alex so long get back. He said he was only going to be out for two hours and that he’d get back before practice. But it’d been five now, and he was more than three hours late. Before Ryland could fall any further into his own thoughts, he was cut off by the sound of their front door bursting open.

 

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry! I was out, and I got stuck in traffic, I’m here!” Alex ran into the living room, nearly tripping on the collection of wires coming from Ryland’s desktop. Breathing heavily, he tossed his jacket and keys on the couch before quickly walking back to the kitchen space to grab his clipboard and marker. “Okay, so um... uh.” He pulled back the papers filled with notes and little doodles, searching for the day’s agenda. After a good minute of flipping through it all, he found the last page with today’s date blank. Biting his lower lip, he pressed the clipboard to his chest. “Okay, um, I don’t have anything really planned, YET, but let’s, um, let’s get in a game and see what we can work on!” he added, trying to make up for his lack of preparation for the day

 

“We already did that Alex…” Ryland countered.

 

“Yeah, we managed to get into two games while you were out playing the di- ow!” Before Kamal could say anything further, Sam kicked his shin, giving the teen a look that read, ‘shut up, he doesn’t know we know’.

 

“Well, um, get in another game regardless, it helps that I see how you’ve improved from the last two days anyway.” Alex added.

 

“Alex, there hasn’t been any changes to our play styles in the last couple days. Players don’t improve over the course of a few days, I thought Ryland explained this to you already,” Ashe added, giving Ryland an accusing look. She sighed when Ryland responded by avoiding her eye contact, proving that he hadn’t even bother to explain it. Clearly frustrated with Alex’s ignorance to the world of e-sports, and Ryland’s lazy teaching skills.

 

Ryland decided to disrupt the conversation before it lead to everyone just attacking Alex. “Well it helps that we hop in another game anyway, its better than just sitting here and arguing.” But Alex did deserve it. This was their job now and they had to put all their efforts into it. And yet, Alex seemed to be wavering thanks to Mr. New Guy.

 

Alex agreed, “Yeah, it helps anyway. It allows you get used to all sorts of play styles of different people, right? Maybe predict the enemy’s plays? Is it plays? Yeah, plays.” A smile grew on Alex’s face as Ryland and Ashe gave him a slow confirming nod for using the correct term. proud that he was learning, albeit slow, but learning regardless.

 

After a good ten games, they finally managed to win six. It was more than what they usually won. Most days they would win half and half. With everyone tired and hands sore, they decided it to call it a day. Kamal was the first to leave. Grabbing his bookbag, giving Alex a lazy high-five before Sam followed with a high-five of her own. Leaving Ryland and Ashe whispering near the window to keep their coach from overhearing from the kitchen. Stepping back in the living room with a glass of water, the two cut their chat, and Ashe gave Alex a smile before grabbing her things and leaving, calling out a gg before closing the door behind her.  
 

“I think she likes you!” Alex teased before taking a sip from the glass of water.

 

To which Ryland just shook his head, mildly annoyed that he was still bringing this up. While he did have feelings for Ashe, he knew that it would just interfere with the team, so he didn’t even bother to go for the chance. With his hands in his sweater pockets, he lazily made his way to the couch before falling back onto it with a huff from the leather.

Setting the glass on the table, Alex moved to sit next to his obviously upset roommate. “Buddy, what’s the matter? Usually when I tease you about this stuff, you retort back with something self-deprecating. But you didn’t even say anything.”

“Look, I was talking with Ashe and... you can’t keep forgetting about practice, man. I get that you wanna hang out with that guy you met but like…you’re not even paying attention to our games while you’re here,” Ryland was hesitant to bring this up. Last thing he wanted was to turn this into a fight. Alex always had the tendency to fall on borderline obsessive when it came to relationships, “So like could you tone it down? Look, if it’s even too much, we could even go back to the way we used to practice. Where we’d have only the weekends free and the rest of the week would be for practice.”

  
Ryland was starting to bargain now, because Alex wasn’t saying anything. Sometimes it was hard to read Alex’s facial expressions, as he was never the one to feel anything but positive. To see him this quiet and blank-faced was foreign to Ryland. Even a little bit scary.

“No yeah. I get you. You’re right. I can tone it back.” Alex nodded as he puckered his lips, avoiding eye contact with him. Okay, now it was more obvious that Alex was upset, but more of the whiney upset that Ryland was used to. A wave of relief washed over him, his tense muscles relaxing as he knew now Alex was okay. Or at least was going to be. He’d get over this in a day. He’d be fine.

“You sure? Alright then, I’m gonna go hit the sack, good- good talk, buddy.” Ryland barely gave Alex the time to respond properly before lifting himself off the couch and giving Alex a lazy squeeze on the shoulder. Not wanting to discuss this any further, he decided to seclude himself in his room before Alex could say anything further on the matter. Leaving Alex sitting on the couch on his own for the night.


End file.
